


Beethoven: Violin and Piano Sonata No.5 in F major, Op. 24

by crookedspoon



Series: Of major note and minor key [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why remove it every time, if it means nothing to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beethoven: Violin and Piano Sonata No.5 in F major, Op. 24

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt May 25, 2013 _"you're selfish and a coward, yet you can hold my hand even tighter"_ from 31_days. Also my 100th 100-word drabble \o/

Sherlock thumbs the indentation encircling his brother's left ring finger. Annoyance pricks him, but his voice is neutral, almost bored. "Why remove it every time, if it means nothing to you?"

Sherlock feels laughter rumbling below him, like rocks tumbling off a cliff. "You are beginning to sound like a jealous mistress, Sherlock." Mycroft locks their fingers, presses a kiss to Sherlock's knuckles.

"If anyone is your mistress, she is."

"Mistress implies interest, Sherlock."

"Well," Sherlock frowns. This conversation is going off tangent. "But I am not your mistress."

"You are, however, as you so astutely point out, my interest."


End file.
